The end
by IloveOC
Summary: How I'd like the show to end. Involves Owen and Cristina but also lots of happy Merder


Ok so this is wishful thinking but this is how I hope they end Grey's Anatomy. Hope you like it.

English is not my native language so I did my best. Don't be too harsh please!

I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

The end

It had been a long year. Actually it had been 5 long years. Too much time and too many things had happened. Cristina Yang had never imagined herself like this. Not once since she could remember. Suddenly she feels uneasy, as if something was wrong. She wakes up from what she thought was a nightmare just to realize it was Joseph crying. Cristina never understood how it was possible for a mother to keep on sleeping when there was a storm outside, but then if her baby would cry she would immediately wake up. She walks quickly to the nursery to find her son looking at his hanging toys and playing with his little feet. And then he sees her and starts smiling. It was at times like these when Cristina felt a little sad inside, remembering how she had almost lost him and the life she had today. How fast she had made a decision to terminate her pregnancy. Thank God she had reconsidered.

"Hey there now"! Cristina said picking up her child and starting to rock him gently to get him calmed. She checked his diaper but saw it was clean. He calmed down so fast. Cristina was sure Jo had learned that if he cried a little his mom would run to fetch him. Her son had learned to manipulate her, but she liked it. "You got me again, kid", she said laughing. "That's ok. I don't mind. You owned me the minute I saw you, she whispered to him kissing his chubby cheek." "Let's go wake daddy up".

She lay the baby on the bed between herself and Owen and started cooing over him. She felt Owen wake up as the alarm went off. "Morning" she said. "Good morning" he smiled, seeing her lift Joseph up for him to see Owen like they did every morning. "Hey buddy. You know you'll never get sibling if you keep visiting us all the time" he said seriously , his heart almost melting when he saw his son smile at him. "So today's the big day, right?" he asked kissing his wife's hand. It'll be ok either way."I know", she replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

She saw Zola standing inside her crib. "Hey baby! You didn't call me! ", said a surprised Meredith walking into her daughter's room. "Let's go make breakfast" she said picking her up. "We have those yummy cupcakes I picked up yesterday remember?" She saw Zola smiling widely when she heard the word of her favorite snack. "You're having cereal too though. This way I don't feel so guilty about spoiling you", she said kissing her daughter." I'm not screwing you up that much, am I? I don't want you writing any weird diaries. And I'll give you extra cupcakes if you promise not to go sleep around Europe", she said seriously.

Twenty minutes later they both climbed into bed waking Derek up as Zola started climbing onto her daddy. "We've got to take her to the mountain sometime. She'll be an awesome climber for sure", he said laughing. "Yeah we'll arrange it with Hunt later. Cristina's dying to take a trip somewhere. Joseph is six months old already and they missed the chance to go with us on holidays last time because she was about to pop. Of course we couldn't go anywhere either because there was no chance on Earth I would leave my person giving birth alone. It'll be perfect to go somewhere", she thought, imagining their children's first vacation. "Hey we should really get ready. We're running late and I've got to drop Zola at the nursery earlier. I have a big surgery today. "Let's just stay here 5 more minutes. Look at this view". "I know. The wait was worth it", she said as all three of them looked at the sunshine coming through the huge window, remembering how much time it had taken to build their dream house.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I got it" said Cristina walking into the vent. "I got the job", she smiled at him. "The best cardiology fellowship in the country".. Owen pulled her in a hug and heard her break down in tears. Whether those were happy tears he did not know. "Hey", he said calmly rubbing her back, trying to understand his wife's concerns, gently placing a kiss on her lips and drying her tears. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But if you do I'll be there. We talked about this, remember? This is just a job for me. I can get another one there. I don't need to run my own ER. Besides I talked to them already", he said smiling into his wife's neck. "You did?" "Yeah", he said. "They offered me a job too. It won't be like this one though. I won't be the Trauma chief but it's still a great job and the money is plenty. This is your life Cristina. This is your lifelong dream. It's the most important thing for you". "No", she shook her head. "My family is my priority", she said, stroking his face. "You and Joseph" . "There's no reason why you can't have both remember"? "And what about your mom?" she asked. "Mom will be ok. She has many friends here. Plus she can visit anytime she wants. It's not a long flight and she'll get to be the cool grandma who brings gifts all the time. I talked to her about it just in case". "Thank you", Cristina breathed out, while she thought if this was the best idea after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night in their bed she broke down in tears again."What's wrong Cristina?" asked a concerned Owen, holding her close to him while massaging her back like he did when his wife was stressed."I can't leave this place. There are too many happy memories here. It was our first home. Joseph's first home. I'll be sad leaving this bed". "It is pretty comfy", he pointed out. "That's not what I meant. It's the place he was conceived in". "We made him from scratch here". "Yeah I'm not so sure", he said kissing his wife's neck and speaking into her ear. "There's the shower, the sofas, the floors. And that kitchen gets lots of action too…the rooftop even, he stated, making his wife burst out in laughter. There's no way to be sure, really". "I know", Cristina smiled remembering all those crazy night they'd had there. "It's a very fertile house, isn't it? You practically knocked me up just by staring at me. Imagine if I hadn't been on the pill" she laughed. "Yeah well I'm not sorry". He's the best present. "Did you hear me complaining?" she cupped his face and kissed his nose, making his body respond faster than she expected. "Stop that or we'll get another present", he laughed. "I got an offer yesterday. A young couple wants to rent the firehouse for a couple of years. We won't have to sell it. It will be ours always", he kissed her lips. "So we're really doing this?" "Yeah, we are", she answered smiling, "if you're still with me". "Always"

xxxxxxxx

"Thanks for driving us here", said Cristina. "You didn't have to". "Are you kidding me? Cristina there was no chance in hell I wouldn't have", said an impatient Meredith while carrying a fuzzy Zola." I'm still looking for a way to convince you not to do this". Owen and Derek were walking behind their wives pushing the luggage, Owen carrying his son on the army pattern baby carrier he had bought.

"I can't believe this is how it ends", said Meredith starting to sob. "I can't believe you're going to Cleveland Clinic". "Hey listen for a second", said Cristina holding her person's shoulders. We won't be far away. It's a 5 hour flight. You know we'll see each other every month or every 2 months at the most. I'll always be your person and you'll always be mine, we'll just have to use Skype a lot more. Hey can even drink Tequila on skype". That statement sent Mer into a laughs, but deep down they were both aching a little. "What will you do when you're bored on weekends? We won't jog together anymore or take the kids to the park. I'll miss all that", she confessed. "I will miss watching them play together, and eat sand". "I know. Me too. By the way Joseph is eating bugs now. He doesn't seem to want sand in his menu anymore. I blame Owen. He keeps taking the kid outside to teach him all the insects·, she pointed out with a worried expression. At least bugs have proteins, she though. "Anyway we'll be busy for a while you know. We'll start trying for number 2 the minute we get there". "What? You didn't tell me". "I didn't even tell Owen! He doesn't say anything but I know he's dying for a little girl", she said staring at her gorgeous husband. "My womb begs for it whenever I see him with Zola". "Yeah Zola will love that too", said Meredith smiling at her chubby daughter. "What?" she asked a little confused seeing Mer looking at her with a huge grin on her face. "You've changed so much Cristina Yang. Who would have thought you'd want two poop covered infants of your own hanging from your boobs 24/7". "I know. We both have. And I'm going to hug you", and she did, bringing them both into tears.

Check in was faster that expected, but still long for a baby. But somehow Joseph was still staring at everything as if it were Disney World. Maybe their child would be an engineer or an architect after all. Derek and Owen were staring at the planes like 2 children at a toyshop. "You want to say goodbye to your nephew?" asked Owen "Hey. I'll miss you buddy", said Derek pulling the baby up from Owen and throwing him into the air making the little one burst into laughter. Joseph grabbed and pulled his hair. "I know kiddo. Everyone loves the hair. I'll tell you all the hair secrets when you're older" he told the giggling infant. "Although gingers are trending now you know. And I've seen them get some amazing women too", he said kissing Jo's red cheeks but looking at Owen this time. "Take care of her Hunt". "I will" he said. "They're the most important thing in my life. Take care of Meredith". "You know I will", replied Derek.

Passengers of Seattle/ Cleveland, Ohio please go to your gate. Boarding will start in a few minutes, said the lady through the loudspeaker."That's us", said Owen. Yeah we should better hurry before this one here gets cranky" said Cristina looking at Joseph who was again sitting on his seat while Owen carried him around. But the baby had a huge smile on his face and was quietly in his carrier absorbing everything around him. "I always loved airports too when I was a kid", confessed Owen kissing the infant. "Like father like son", Cristina kissed her husband's cheek, making him blush.

"Remember we're flying back in a month for Christmas because you can't fly this time!", shouted Cristina to Meredith while they were moving through the electric stairs. "And then you'll fly to visit in April!" , she yelled while waving. The four of them felt sad inside, but all had a sincere smile on their faces. And then just like that Cristina, Owen and Joseph disappeared in the first floor's crowd.

"Let's go home", said Derek after having stood there for what felt like hours. "No, let's stay a little longer", I can't leave yet" she said with tears running down her face. But she knew they were happy tears. "Ok", he said, placing a hand on her growing belly where their son was growing.

They saw the plane take off. It was one of those days in Seattle. They stayed there staring at the cloudless sky until they couldn't see the plane any longer. She felt the baby kick inside her. All was well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cristina woke up after having slept for what she felt like 5 minutes. "Hey", said Owen placing a kiss on her lips. "Hey", she smiled. "Are we there yet?" she asked, while looking at the windows, recognizing some buildings some distance away. "Almost", Owen said while placing a kiss on the top of his son's bright red head. The baby was moving his bright blue eyes from one parent to the other. And they both smiled. Cristina had always thought everything she loved ended. That everything good in her life would someday disappear. But now, preparing for the plane to land, and looking at her husband and son, she finally knew every end was just a new beginning. And she couldn't wait for this new stage in life to start.

The end

I know. It's so cheesey. But real life is so full of unnecessary drama I wish something like this happened in the last episode of the show. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
